


Tea

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "How was the journey here, Master Hasashi? I have been told it is getting colder."





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, fire & ice get along just fine, actually
> 
> I read the prompt and this ship immediately came to mind so I had to write it.

When Hanzo reached the Lin Kuei temple, he spotted Kuai Liang sitting at a table outside, his back towards him pouring hot water into one of the two tea cups in front of him.

"How was the journey here, Master Hasashi?" Kuai asked, looking over his shoulder and smiling at him. "I have been told it is getting colder."

"To someone who burns as hot as I do, the cold felt good," Hanzo replied, walking over and giving Kuai's shoulder a squeeze before sitting across from him and accepting the tea being handed to him. "So about our clans-"

Kuai held his hand up. "We can talk business later," He said, lowering his hand and placing it over Hanzo's."I have not seen you in months, Hanzo. Let us catch up first, then we can talk."

Hanzo sighed softly and nodded, feeling goosebumps along his arm from Kuai's icy cold skin touching his. He turned his hand so they could thread their fingers together. It still amazed him that after all they had been through, here they were sitting across from each other, drinking tea and enjoying each other's company instead of fighting. He gave Kuai's hand a squeeze and said, "Tell me how you've been, Kuai Liang."


End file.
